priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 146 - Dream Dream!? Infiltrating to the BoyPara!
is the 6th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 146th episode in the series overall. It aired on May 09, 2017. Plot In hopes of finding out what makes BoyPara so popular, the girls decide to join the Sheep Squad and take a peak. Summary Yui is in the middle of a fantasy involving her older brother in tears and proclaiming he could never be a good Idol in comparison to herself while dressed as a goat, when Laala snaps her out of it. Exasperated, Laala happens to notice two girls sneak by them and attempts to talk to them, but shyly they scurry away. She reminds Yui they only have until June to hurry and get the remaining Idols if they want the prix to take place and avoid closure of the Paparajuku PriPara. Excited and full of energy, she fills her Idol Watch fairly quick and takes off to put on a performance. She thanks everyone after she finishes and the two girls from earlier begin to reconsider. They would like to be Idols, but they believe it's impossible and quickly take off as they realize BoyPara will be opening shortly. They are joined by a few other girls and Yui attempts to stop them, but she goes unnoticed. That evening, Laala and Yui are in bad moods over what happened. Curious, Laala asks about it and imagines that it's just full of pretty, fancy boys who act the same way a girl like Hibiki does, only to fear it might be full of older, intense men. Hana and Suzu suggest Laala check out a WITH performance to get an idea and she considers it, although Yui is less-than thrilled with the idea. Laala suggests they join the cheerleaders they helped a while back and disguise themselves as sheep to investigate, but Yui would rather not. She claims not to be interested and Laala bargains with her using rice seasoning and Yui reconsiders right away. Unfortunately, Mimiko overheard the girls and informs headmistress Barbaria of their plans. She is fairly angry by this, only to admit that while she would like to enter it herself- she simply cannot. She insists that Mimiko locate their secret entrance and intercept them before they get in. The following day the girls join the Sheep Squad. The girls are more than welcoming towards them, but insist on doing a little training beforehand to avoid problems. They try to teach the girls how to properly behave like a sheep but Yui claims they won't need to learn this considering they won't be sticking with them long. She is too hungry to focus and gets distracted when she smells food up ahead- but to her shock, it comes from her brothers lunch. Right away he laughs at her in the costume, but Yui responds by showing yet another compromising photo of him; this time of him begging to play dolls with her and her childhood friend. Before heading off, Shougo taunts Yui a final time, enraging her in the process. Meanwhile, Laala and the others have approached the secret hole they use to go to Prism Stone. She worries about Yui joining them and the girls assume she fled, but before they can get inside, Mimiko appears and tries to find out what they are doing. To their surprise, the enraged Yui appears and is in the middle of sewing something- much to their confusion. She throws the object onto Mimiko to reveal she made a pair of earmuffs to mute Mimiko's hearing capabilities. This sends her into shock and allows the girls to head inside when she is unable to see or hear them. Underground, Laala compliments Yui for her quick thinking, unaware that she is plotting to release several embarrassing images to ruin Shougo. Suddenly, one of the girls remarks they need to hurry up when they hear music up ahead. In BoyPara, Meganee greets everyone and the various members of WITH are introduced. Laala is beyond surprised to see how it really is, full of male fans and everything. She looks around while poor Yui attempts to get a look, finding herself too short to even see anything. She tries to oversee, but somehow is accidentally propelled forward and sent flying into the curtain on the stage, where WITH is performing. The members quickly take notice, but they continue to sing while Shougo internally criticizes Yui for getting in the way. She hangs on for dear life and Laala sneaks up ahead to get a better look at her when Shougo calls for help from the MegaBoys to lend them a hand. As Yui is about to fall, Shougo is able to save her and make a publicity act of it, which sends the fans (and the Sheep Squad) going crazy. Shougo kicks Yui away and they perform Cyalume Time while Laala continues watching with amazement. Still angry, Yui complains while Laala joins her backstage. Meganii approaches and makes discussion with them, and Yui realizes that BoyPara is a lot like PriPara. Laala then asks him why he is there and introduces him to Yui formally. He explains he works at both places and and as the crowd cheers for the guys the girls sneak back into their tunnel. Laala and Yui decide to head to PriPara now and thank the Sheep Squad for their help. By now Yui isn't angry, because she realized both places share the same goal in mind. She happily notices her Idol Time has filled up and with that, they quickly head to PriPara to let her change and put on a performance. As this is going on, the shy girls from earlier watch, along with Mimiko on a screen at school, and WITH while sitting in a lounge area. After watching Yui, the two shy girls decide tha they will come to PriPara and become Idols as well. Although debuting may be far out of the question, for now. Outside, Meganee congratulates Yui and Laala for a job well done. The girls are feeling better, though Yui refuses to believe watching Shougo perform helped anything. Meanwhile, Shougo is still angry with Yui for what she did. His unit mates think the idea of girl Idols is pretty interesting and they suggest he roots for Yui, due to them being related but Shougo refuses. Just then Megaboy shows up with a package for him and sets it down. They wonder if she might feel remorse for what she did, but to his horror it's a bunch of embarrassing pictures. Megaboy also brings up the message she left with him and he angrily declares war on his sister. Major Events * It is revealed that Meganii is also in charge of the BoyPara. * It is revealed that there is another Mega-type personality, this being Megaboy. * The Idols of BoyPri reveal they can also perform Cyalume Time. Trivia *This is the first time Meganee didn't announce Idol Time when the watch filled. She does at the beginning of the episode, but not towards the end with Yui. Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Article stubs